


Fallen

by dandelionfairies



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Finn arrives in Mirman Grove for the final time.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> October Fic! Enjoy!

Bayley looks at the calendar and lets out a soft breath.  She’s been counting down the days, but it almost seems as if the days are going backwards now.  She hates herself for getting like this over someone; especially someone that she doesn’t know if she’ll ever see again after this trip.

 

“You know it’s okay that you fell for him,” Enzo says as he sits down beside Bayley at the desk.  “You know that, right?”

 

Bayley looks at Enzo and smiles sadly.  “This is his last trip, Enzo.  After this I will likely never see him again.  So no, I can’t fall for him.”

 

“It’s too late and you know it.”

 

She wrinkles her nose as she looks down at her hands.  Enzo is right.  She’s already far too long with Finn.  Why’d she let herself get involved?

 

“Talk to me, Bayley.”

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let myself get involved, but I did.  And now I’m going to end up hurt when he leaves and I only have myself to blame.  How could I let myself do this?”  She shakes her head.  “He’s amazing, Enzo.  He likes me.  Like actually likes me for who I am.”

 

“He’s something special to you.  You don’t keep many pictures out here and the one of you two is front and center.”

 

Bayley looks at the picture that Enzo is talking about.  She has to smile as she looks at Finn in the picture.  He’s everything that she could have ever wanted and more; with one major issue.  The Atlantic Ocean. 

 

“Maybe I can move to Ireland,” Bayley says softly.

 

“Bayley, you know you won’t do that.”

 

“I know.”  She looks down at her hands again.  “Enzo…”

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“I’m in love with him.”

 

* * *

  
  
Finn zips his bag and lets out a heavy breath.  This is the last time he'll be doing this for Mirman Grove, Iowa.  He's not entirely sure how he feels about that.  Maybe he could talk Bayley into coming over here to visit him.  No, that's probably never going to happen.  He's not sure that Bayley's ever left Iowa, so there's really no chance that she'll come here.  Right?  But he'll never know unless he asks her.  However, will he be able to deal with the heartbreak if she says no?  It's going to be bad enough when he has to deal with the heartbreak when he leaves Mirman Grove for the last time.

 

"You just had to go and fall for her," Finn mutters.  

 

At least he'll have Becky with him again.  She can mend his broken heart on the flight home.  

 

They'd agreed to meet at the airport, both knowing it would be easier this way.  Each would have to go out of their way in order to pick the other up.  And while neither would mind, in the end it's an easy decision.  After Finn checks his bag, he makes his way to the gate.  Lucky for him, they're already starting to board the plane so he won't have to wait long.  

 

Finn smiles when he sees the familiar hair standing by a row of seats.  He makes his way over.  "Hello, Love."

 

Becky beams up at him.  "Hello," she responds.  She leans up and kisses his cheek.  "I was beginning to think you were gonna miss your flight."

 

"Like I would miss this."

 

"More like you wouldn't miss Bayley."  Becky watches him as they take their seats.  "You gonna admit it now?"

 

"Admit what?  You already know.  I'm in love with her."

 

"I know you are.  Just glad you're saying it out loud."

 

"I don't want to say it out loud.  I don't want to be in love with her."  Finn sighs.  "Okay, that's a lie.  But it would be so much easier for both of us if I wasn't."

 

"Things are changing, Finn.  Maybe it's time that you make that change too."

 

"I can't.  Not until it actually happens."  He looks over at Becky and shrugs.  "In the end, I think we're both gonna be heartbroken.  Though, I'm not sure how she feels about me.  I know she likes me.  But..."

 

"Trust me, she's in love with you."

 

"I know."  He does know.  He can try to deny it all he wants, but he sees it when she looks at him.  It's the same when he looks at her.  

 

"Do you want some advice?"

 

"Even if I say no, you'll tell me."

 

Becky smiles.  "Obviously.  I think you need to follow your heart on this one.  Yes, I know you need to think about Cassidy.  But like I said, that whole thing is changing.  Given that, what does your heart say?"

 

Finn lets his head fall back against the headrest.  "Never let her go."

 

"Then what's holding you back?"

 

"Bray's my home.  It's where I've spent my entire life.  It's where my family is."  He sighs.  "Nothing.  Nothing is really holding me back other than myself.  I'm so afraid of letting you down."

 

"Finn Balor, you listen to me.  You could never let me down.  Especially if you're following what you want.  Don't worry about me.  I know that I'll always have you.  You need to do what's best for you.  And right now?  What's best for you is Bayley."

 

* * *

  
  
Bayley smiles as she hands the key to the customer at the desk.  "Enjoy your stay.  Please let me know if there's anything I can help you with."

 

"We well," the woman says.  

 

Bayley turns to see Enzo walking over.  "Hey," she says.

 

"Hey back," Enzo says.  "Cass wants to know what you want for lunch."

 

Bayley frowns at him.  "Why does insist on making me lunch?”

 

“Because you won’t eat otherwise.”  Enzo flashes her a bright smile.  “And don’t argue with me because you know I’m right.”

 

She shrugs.  It’s all she can do because she knows he’s right for the most part.  “Tell him I want some kind of chicken wrap.”

 

“Will do.  You look sad.”

 

“Just got a lot on mind.”

 

“By a lot you mean a certain someone.”

 

“Yeah.”  Bayley smiles sadly.  “I just wish things could be different.”

 

“Don’t overthink anything, Bayley.  You can’t help how you feel.”

 

“I know.  But I told myself I wouldn’t fall.”

 

“But again, you can’t help how you feel.”  Enzo nudges her.  “There’s nothing wrong with falling for him.  I’ll bring your plate out when Cass is done.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

It’s nearly a half hour later when Bayley hears footsteps approach from the kitchen.  She glances over, a little surprised to find that it’s Cass.  She watches as he sets her plate down before he takes a seat.

 

“Thank you,” Bayley says.

 

“You’re welcome.”  He watches her carefully.  “How you holdin’ up?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not.”  Bayley sighs as she sits down.  “I knew what this was when we started it.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t going to hurt.”

 

“And I’ll get over it.  Eventually.  For now?  I’ll just enjoy the time I do have with him.”

 

“Or you can tell him how you feel.”

 

“Why?  That’ll just make everything worse.”

 

“Bayley, I see how he looks at you.  It’s the same way you look at him.  There’s something between the two of you.” 

 

“But it can’t last.” 

 

“You don’t know that.”  He reaches over and squeezes Bayley’s arm.  “Just don’t let it go so easily.  Follow your heart for once.”

 

* * *

  
  
Finn pulls into a parking space when they arrive at Rose’s.  He glances over at Becky and lets out a soft breath.  “I can’t believe this is really the final time I’ll be pulling up like this,” he says. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Becky points out.  “But you already know that.”

 

Finn climbs out of the car.  “You drive me crazy, I hope you know that.”

 

“My life is complete.”

 

Finn laughs softly.  It doesn’t surprise him that Becky enjoys annoying him.  After they get their bags, they walk inside.  Finn frowns a little when he sees Sasha at the desk instead of Bayley.

 

“Welcome back,” Sasha says with a bright smile.

 

Finn smiles.  “Thanks.”  He signs the papers that Sasha hands him.

 

“And here I thought you’d be thrilled to be back.”

 

“He’s just moody because Bayley’s not at the desk,” Becky says as she signs her own papers.

 

"Have no fear, my good man.  Bayley will be back.  She just had to run some errands."

 

Finn nods.  He takes the key from Sasha and give her a small smile.  "Thanks, Sasha."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Finn looks at Becky as they start toward the stairs.  "I hate you sometimes," he mutters.

 

"I'm aware," Becky says with a smile.  She nudges him.  "I love you, though."

 

"I love you too." Finn can't help but smile a little as they reach their doors.  "I'm going to go unpack.  I'll come over when I'm finished."

 

"I'll be waiting."  Becky kisses his cheek before unlocking her own room.

 

Finn knocks on Becky's door a short time later.  He smiles when he sees her open the door.  "Hey," he says.

 

"Hey back," Becky replies as she moves to the side.  "You better not be planning on staying long.  Because you and I both know you'd rather be with Bayley right now."

 

He rolls his eyes as he walks in.  "I'll be with Bayley later."  He sits down on one of the chairs and watches Becky.  "Think things could really be different?"

 

She nods.  "I do."

 

Finn isn't so sure, but he loves how positive Becky is.  He wonders if she's actually positive about it or if it's just a show to make him happy.  No, Becky wouldn't do that to him.

 

It's just before eight when Finn decides to make his way up to Bayley's place, after making sure that she wasn't at the desk.  He knocks on her door and shoves his hands in his pockets as he waits.  Maybe she didn't want to see him.  That could be the reason she hasn't been around today.  He frowns at the thought.  It couldn't be true, right?  Bayley still wants to see him, doesn't she?

 

Finn looks up when the door opens, revealing Bayley standing only in a towel wrapped around her body.  "Oh..."  Finn licks his lips as he lets his gaze travel down her body.  "I um... I'm sorry.  I didn't..."  He steps forward, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulls her against him and kisses her hard.


End file.
